Passion, Regret and Immortality
by And we danced in the rain23
Summary: Jack Sparrow only wants one thing; to find the waters of immortality too bad everything is trying to stop him. When He makes one theft to try and fund his mission, he ends up with a bitter young lady on board that might save or destroy his mission.


Captain Jack Sparrow was not in the mood for a wedding, not in the mood at all; yet he was here. The love of his life, and possibly his only chance of finding love outside of a whorehouse, which wasn't love at all, was getting married. Leila De Roth who would soon be Leila Norrington; a commodores wife. He had to admit it would look good on her and she was such a lovely woman. Tall and busty, with waist length golden hair and sparkling green eyes. The perfect woman. It wouldn't have fit her to stay with a pirate, which is what she basically told him the day she left. Jack could still remember that day, the pain was too fresh to forget. He still couldn't quite believe she had the audacity to invite him to the wedding a month after she left him. He had to admit she did get around, married to a commodore, a month after leaving him. Which in all honesty probably meant she had been seeing the commodore while she was still with him. Jack wondered if the commodore had any idea, his wife had been with a pirate. Probably not or none of these people would be here today. Before Jack could consider informing the commodore of his soon to be bride's past love life, the wedding march began.

Wwww

Andrea De Roth, was sick of listening to her stupid, silly sister. Who cared if she was getting married to the Commodore, he was nothing but a boring, ugly, stick, that wore powdered wigs. But no Leila and the entire family act like there was no greater accomplishment than marrying a bloody Commodore. She sighed tugging on her ugly pink dress, that did not compliment her auburn hair in the least.

"Stupid bloody dress." Andrea growled, as the wedding march began. She stopped tugging on the dress long enough, to watch as he sister walked down the aisle, looking like a very smug fairy princess.

"Smile, brat." her sister ordered through gritted teeth, as she passed Andrea, and came to stand by the commodore.

_Why?_ Thought Andrea. _No one looks at the bridesmaid._ But she plastered a fake smile on anyway, just so she wouldn't have to hear her parents' complaints later.

A dozen vows of everlasting love later; It was time for the reception before sending the happy bride and groom off. Andrea was dreading the reception it was just an excuse for her parent's to throw a huge party and, to show of their ]youngest daughter's greatest accomplishment. All the while Andrea would receive the side glances, and the hushed whispers, as they wondered why the youngest daughter was married before the eldest. Andrea would glare at them wishing she could scream the reason, but no, her parents' had made sure to cover up her little scandal. The scandal that had rocked all of English society, the scandal that had made her parents' banish her here, while they went to England every summer and left her here with her thoughts and guilt.

Andrea no longer felt like pretending to be happy, she needed a drink, something much stronger than the wine her parents' were serving at the reception. Andrea acted normal as she climbed out of the carriage with her parents' and slipped upstairs to her father's study, where she knew her Father kept his "secret stash" for those times when her Mother and Sister were not happy with the state of their wardrobe, and were voicing this fact very loudly.

Andrea entered the study, and breathed in deeply. The smell of tobacco filled Andrea's nose, and gave her a sense of comfort, making her remember happier times, when she was her Father's daughter. Before the scandal, before he started drinking excessively, before her Mother started indulging in parties and spoiling Leila.

Suddenly the smell wasn't so comforting, it was only a reminder of what a mess up she was, and how she ruined her family's good name. Andrea scrambled around the big oak desk that sat in the dead center of the study, and reached into the left hand drawer pulling out a bottle of rum. She took a long swig, the fire in her throat as it slid down, making her gasp. Andrea wasn't able to hold her rum or any other sort of alcohol at all, so the effects were immediate and made her forget all the regrets that haunted her. Which was the very thing she had wanted from the start.

Wwww

Jack didn't know why he was even at the reception, he knew the only reason Leila had even invited him to the wedding was to show him that she was getting on with her life, and it was much more secure than the life she would have had with him. Jack felt a stab in his heart, as he watched her hanging onto the Commodore's arm with a huge grin on her face. That could have been him, if he had given up pirating. But Jack had always told himself no woman was worth giving up the sea, and as fine as Leila had been, she wasn't worth his life at sea. He wouldn't lie though he had came very close to giving it up, for her, he had even been on the way to her home to tell her, when he had seen her and the Commodore together through a window. It had broken his heart, he had never felt anything that painful not when he had been shot, or stabbed, no nothing could compare to pain like that.

Jack sighed, why was he even thinking about that, it didn't matter now. Women were off the menu for now, no he had to focus on finding finding the waters immortality. What better way to completely screw everyone over than to make himself and his crew immortal. He made his way through the crowd with a big grin, ignoring all the high class types, that openly stared at drunken swagger, long black dreadlocks, unshaven face, and threadbare clothes. He was now in such a good mood that he was going to congratulate the new bride and groom.

He caught sight of Leila and Commodore Norrington talking to a snobbish looking couple, and quickly approached them. "Leila!" he said crudely, loving the look of horror that came over her face, as walked up to them.

"Mr. Sparrow." she said demurely, as if they had never been on a first name basis.

"Ah, my dear, we have no need for such formalities." he said, and when she didn't respond right away, he added, "remember our wonderful night in Singapore?" he asked with a wink and when she still didn't respond, he said in low voice, "let me refresh your memory."with those words said; Jack reached out with his arm and encircled her waist pulling her close to him, and kissed her like the Commodore never would. He was surprised to find he didn't feel anything when he kissed her, and was actually relieved. He released Leila sending her staggering and said, "well good luck with you marriage." Leaving the little group with wide eyes and open mouths. It was a beautiful sight.

Jack laughed, as he made his way upstairs, to check for any valuables before he left. It would show them the mistake of inviting a pirate in their home. He looked into every hoping to find the study, that was normally where anything worth keeping was kept. Door after door and nothing, finally he came to what he assumed could only be the study, because he had seen every other room in the house.

He was correct in assuming that this door led to the study, but what he didn't count on seeing in the study was a small auburn haired girl, with a rum bottle in hand, looking glassy eyed. The girl couldn't be more than fifteen so why was she hiding in what was likely to be her father's study, from the look of her clothes, getting drunk.

"Lassie, what is this? Yer not old enough to be away from you Momma why are you in here with a rum bottle?" he questioned in a soft voice.

The girl looked at him with empty brown eyes. She didn't seem surprised at his appearance, which could have been the rum or it could have been she wasn't easily surprised, either way it was going to be hard getting rid of her so he could steal some valuables. His latest excursion wasn't going to fund itself.

"Not old enough to be away from my Mother?" she laughed. "I am twenty-two I would think that would be old enough, to escape my Mother and my Father wouldn't you?" she asked her face no longer laughing. "I should be married by now, but no man wants a temperamental red-head with the face of a fifteen year old." she said laughing bitterly.

Jack didn't answer, it was obvious the girl was drunk, he wondered if she was really the age she said or if it was the age she wished she could be. But the bitterness was too real for her to be lying. She was the age she said, which meant she was probably, Leila's elder sister. He had heard about her and some scandal that had happened back in England where they were from. Apparently ruined their family name, and forced them to move all the way out here to the Caribbean. _Poor Lassie. _He thought, her parents and sister probably weren't too kind about it either. Jack felt bad for her, but it was of no matter, he had to steal something valuable and this Lass was the only thing stopping him.

Before Jack could come up with a solution of ridding himself of her, she spoke again.

"I know why your here, and I know who you are." she said looking a little less glassy eyed, but her words were still slurred.

"Oh, really. Why don't you tell me then?" Jack said, believing she was bluffing, and calling her bluff.

She looked at him steadily with warm brown eyes. "Your Captain Jack Sparrow, my sister used to fool around with you, when she needed a break from the Commodore, and your here to steal our valuables."

Jack cursed, not because of her sister he already knew that much about her, but because this drunk girl knew why he was her which ruined his plans, and he needed this funding desperately. It would have been the easiest way, and now he was probably going to have to go plunder a ship and get shot at, just because of this stupid girl. Unless he tied her up before she could call the alarm, she was certainly too drunk to stop him.

"I'm not going to call my Father or the Commodore." she said reading his mind. "I hate them almost as much as you, if not more. Mr. Sparrow, feel free to take as much as you wish, I just ask one thing of you." she said appearing suddenly sober.

"What might that be, Lass?" he questioned, wondering what on earth this Lady could want from a pirate, that would allow him to fund his journey without getting caught.

She looked at him, and grinned like a imp. "I want you to put me aboard your ship."

**Okay my first POTC fic. Let me know what you think, should I keep going or give up? Review!!!!!!**


End file.
